roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Savaria
Savaria is the First Sea spawn island for players level 30-59 or after completing the quest: "Conquering The Shadows". This desert-like island has occasional sandstorms and is home to a few outlying islands with a bandit camp set up on one of them. Overview Savaria is the third major island if you are following the storyline, and next to it, Kairo, is the home of Ramses II, the second boss of the game. The area is also populated with Desert Bandits, located both on-island and at the nearby Bandit Hideout Island. Savaria has a wide selection of items for players new to the island, including: * The Sailboat and Caravel which are purchasable at the Shipwright near the Wanted Board. * The Flintlock, Blunderbuss, and Bazooka can be bought at the gun smuggler. * The island exclusive Savarian Shield, Savarian Dagger, and Pocket Sand can be bought from Louie, the local blacksmith. * The Shortsword, Katana, Cutlass, Wood and Iron Shields, and the Bow can be bought at the Sailing Bazaar located close by. Associated Quests Raid Kairo * Quest Giver: '''Villager (Reese) * '''Objective: Visit Kairo and defeat Ramses II. * Rewards: 5,000 lamina and 500 exp. * Upon Completion, players will be able to spawn at Cumulus Island Bandit Leader * Quest Giver: '''Villager (Sean) * '''Objective: '''Visit a nearby Wilderness Island and defeat the Bandit Leader. * '''Rewards: '''500 lamina and 75 exp. Bandit Hunt * '''Quest Giver: '''Pirate on Rumbling Caldera. * '''Objective: '''Defeat 10 Desert Bandits. * '''Rewards: 600 lamina and 50 exp. Tips * This island is best for players above or near level 30. * It may be a good idea to move to Bandit Hideout Island where the Desert Bandit Leader resides and farm him in order to get more experience points and avoid high-level players if you are past level 40. * Players can farm experience fighting the Undead Warriors at Kairo, but it will be much harder due to the Undead Warriors being a higher level than the Desert Bandits. * If trying to farm chests, the Bandit tent on the far right almost always contains a chest, and can easily be farmed by repeatedly rejoining new servers. *If you're too under-leveled, the Level 25 desert bandits can easily kill when they horde. Picking them off from afar is the safest option. Additionally, higher leveled players may steal your kills during farming sessions and sometimes they may kill you by accident. Should that happen, either move to a different island (such as the Bandit Hideout Island) to farm or be careful of using AoE attacks (i.e. R Attack). *One should try to get to the next spawn, Cumulus Island, as quickly as you can, due to the many high leveled players who may kill you here. Trivia *This island, unfortunately, earned an infamous reputation due to the fact that high-level users sought to this island for bounty kills and easy mob farming. Players who reach level 40 are susceptible to attacks from all players except those under level 40. It is recommended all players watch for others with low reputation, especially if they are a high level. *There is an obvious breakable stone wall near the bandit hideout side, near the underwater chest. When you break it and go inside, there is an alter? looking thing with 4 chests on it. Category:Island